The Reason
by Kamahontas
Summary: Dimitri and Anya are celebrating their first anniversary. One-shot. Probably the silliest story I have ever written in my life. Even though it's inspired by one of the best songs I know, which is "The Reason" by Hoobastank. P.S. Sorry if my English still sucks. Working hard on it, but still it's only my second language.


**The Reason**

A year passed. A year! He couldn't believe it. Did it really pass so long since that magnificent day? Well, everything was proving it. The man looked at the wedding photograph in the frame, on the chest of drawers in their living room, and smiled. Oh, how wonderful his wife looked like on that day… White long gown, subtle diadem that was holding her foxy hair and delicate diamond earrings.

"I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be…" He whispered touching the glass covering the photograph in the frame.

"Really, what was it, Dimitri?" Suddenly, just behind him, the man heard his wife's playful voice.

"You." He replied, holding her tight.

"Me?"

"Yes, Anya. You showed me what is really important in life. What's more, you decided to share it with me."

"May I ask what happened to you? You are thoughtful, and unusually tender… Have I missed something?"

He smiled at her lovingly. So, even though it was near noon, she hasn't realized what was the day today.

"Has my princess looked at the calendar today?" He asked in this sweet teasing manner. Whenever he was speaking to her in this way, there was something suspicious about it.

"Oh, then I forgot about something important. Fine, let's do it quick. It's not your birthday, nor mine. None of our family members' either…"

"Are you teasing with me, or you really forgot?" He chuckled, and pressed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Well, maybe even better, because my surprise will be bigger." He grinned.

"Have I ever told you that you were crazy?" She giggled, putting her arms around his neck.

"Maybe a few times. Today." He replied with a smile. "But have I already told you how much I love you?"

Anya smiled at this question. Since they got married, Dimitri was telling her that every single day.

"Uhm… I believe, you do it at least twice a day, every day, since we got married. That would make you saying this minimum seven hundred thirty times, up to today." She laughed playfully. "You thought that I forgot what day is today, have you, Dimitri?"

He only nodded, with an apologizing smile.

"For a second I hoped you did, because my surprise would be even bigger…" Dimitri admitted unwillingly.

"So, what scam have you invented this time?"

Dimitri held her even tighter, looking deeply into her sky-blue eyes. Even though they were married for a year, he still couldn't stop this feeling of getting absolutely lost in her gaze. It was almost mesmerizing. She was driving him crazy, whenever they were so close to each other. And, just as usual, Anya noticed what was happening to her husband.

"So? What's your idea, Maestro?"

"How about a walk along _Champs-Élysées_, maybe dinner in your favorite place on Montmartre, and later on… the rest of the night spent…"

"Sounds like a good plan." She cut him off. "Now, when we settled this down, I'd better be going. I'm said with Sophie for shopping." Anya added, and slipped from husband's embrace, to leave him alone in their living room.

As Anya was back from afternoon out with Sophie, she seemed to be upset. Maybe even a bit angry, like something went wrong.

"Hey, what's that frown?" Dimitri asked, as he joined his wife in the back yard.

"Nothing really. It's just… oh, never mind. I'd better go and fight with my wardrobe."

He smiled knowingly.

"Oh, then Sophie didn't allow you to try anything, because she needed your advice for all the time, right?"

"Something between these lines. I told her that I'd be glad if we'd enter Chanel for a short while, but you know what? We spent all this time in _La Fayette_! _Merde_!"

"You start swearing in French, that means you're at the edge of resistance." He chuckled.

"It's not funny, Dimitri. We're going out tonight, and it's our small holiday. But I have nothing suitable!"

"How about this blue dress from Germany?" He suggested with a smile.

"For a night in the City of Lights?" Anastasia asked confused. She could think of at least three much better outfits. "Well, I wouldn't like to hurt your feelings, Dimitri, but I don't share your opinion. I would rather pick the one I got for the first evening in Paris…"

He smiled a bit, not sure how to urge his wife to the clothe he thought about. The truth was Dimitri simply had no idea, in what way he should express what he really felt. Was he to tell her that when she wore this dress on the ship, he had absolutely fallen in love? That when he saw Anya walking proudly on the deck, suddenly he noticed that she is not a _skinny little _brat, as he previously referred to her, but in fact, a beautiful and mature woman? That on that single moment, when they danced their first Waltz, he finally understood what real love was? And, there was one more thing about this particular dress – he bought it for Anya. She had it on, when it occurred that she really was Anastasia. And many more, small details making this one, maybe a little inconspicuous, dress so special for him.

"I have my causes." The man grinned.

"Then, try to convince me." The princess replied playfully.

Dimitri took a deeper breath, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Fine. It might sound crazy to you, but when you wore it, I learned what loving really means. When we danced for the very first time, I realized what I feel for you, and later that night… you know, when exactly, I almost lost you. This gave me another lesson; that I cannot live without you."

"Dimitri…" She wasn't able to say a single word, because her voice got stocked in her throat from emotion.

"Of course, I don't want to push you."

"I would never dare to think so." She replied still touched. "All right, you convinced me."

It was nearly midnight, when they stopped in the middle of the bridge, which played pretty big role in their lives. Anya looked at the Seine, flowing beneath.

"It looks so peaceful now…" She whispered.

"For me it's still rather scary." Dimitri admitted honestly. "Just as the Baltic Sea."

"Oh, come on! You cannot compare a river to a sea!" The princess laughed.

"Why? They both might be pretty dangerous."

"Mhm. Like the life itself, Dimitri."

"Your point. Again." The man smiled, and held his wife close to him. For a while, he was only holding her, but finally he decided to tell her something, that he never did before, but was still aching somewhere deep in his heart. "Anya… I must tell you something…"

"What is it, Dimitri?" Anastasia asked slightly uneasy, hearing husband's sad voice.

"I should tell you this long ago, but… Well, never mind. I'll do it now." He held her even tighter and took another deep breath. "There are many things I wish I didn't do in my life. I continue learning, but I still fail pretty often. I never meant to do those things to you… never intended to cause you any kind of pain. In fact, when I suddenly appeared here, a year ago, when you fought with Rasputin, I was back only to tell you… that I've found a reason for me for all the changes in my life, and to start over new… I'm sorry that I ever hurt you. It's something I must live with for the rest of my days. I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through. I wish I could take it all away. But I can't, all I can do is apologize, and try to repay for all wrongs I've done to you."

For the second time today he made her speechless. Anya had no idea that Dimitri was still so hurt with what happened a bit over a year ago. She desperately needed to tell him how much she loved him and that all these events do not count at all. The problem was, she didn't know how to express it. But she also knew, that she had to find a way. The only thing that came to her mind right now, was holding onto him, resting her head upon his chest. After a while, all she could tell him narrowed to one short sentence:

"You've done nothing wrong, Dimitri."

"How about causing you pain, tricking you, and actually letting you believe that I took the money, like you didn't matter at all? You call this nothing?" He replied, holding her close to him.

"We explained it very long ago. Now, please, stop thinking of the past. Don't you think we have much better things to do?"

Dimitri thought for a while, and a small smile appeared upon his face.

"Fine. We have two options, or we're going home, or we can walk to _Îl de la Cité_. It's up to you."

"Maybe let's go home?" She proposed.

"Sounds good." He smiled, and they walked to the closest _Métro_ station.

Tonight Dimitri wanted to show Anya how much he loved her, and what she meant to him. When he asked his wife if she would let him do this, she couldn't deny. And soon she realized that she meant everything to him, and his love had no end. He loved her unconditionally, there was nothing in this world, which could possibly change that. Later on, as they laid in each other's embrace, in their bed, Dimitri started to think about the events of the year which just passed since their wedding. It was filled with laughter, imitated arguing, and most of all, a feeling he never thought he might ever want to experience – love. But, there he was completely in love with the woman, who had turned his life upside-down, and became his reason to change everything, even his value system.

"What are you thinking about, Dimitri?" Anya asked, as she noticed husband's thoughtfulness.

"That even though I'm not a perfect person, and there's many things I wish I didn't do, you're here with me. You could have anyone, a prince, a duke, but instead you had chosen me. Why, Anya?"

"For the very same causes you were ready to give up your own life to save, this skinny little brat, who was always getting on your nerves." She replied with tender laughter. "Our reason is called love, Dimitri."

"You might be right, princess." He smiled tenderly. "But, love is the reason why I want to be the one who catches all your tears, when you need comfort in hard moments. For all the changes in my life and attitude, the reason is you."


End file.
